


The Secret Gone

by RayhneATess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayhneATess/pseuds/RayhneATess
Summary: Sequel to The Secret Revealed





	The Secret Gone

Natsu leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as the blonde sat on the couch in the room through the archway. She was obviously annoyed as she closed her eyes and shook her head. He didn’t understand why she tortured herself with it. He asked her on multiple occasions why, and her only answer had been, “I don’t know, Natsu.”

Her hand was clenched into a fist and he knew he definitely needed to step in then. “Luce?” He called, not moving from his spot, for fear of her turning and throwing that right hook at him, or worse, kicking him. Lucy looked over at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. Immediately he was moving, before he could make a conscious decision. His arms were wrapped around her tightly and she sobbed silently into his chest. He picked her up and sat her on his lap, making it easier for her to lean into him.

“I don’t get it Natsu, why do they have to bring her into this? She did nothing wrong! She’s not even a year old for crying out loud!” She was whisper yelling, not wanting to wake the subject of her despair up.

Their daughter, Nashi, was nearly six months old. She had Natsu’s pink hair, but his wife’s looks. Minus her toothy smile, that was definitely Natsu. Ever since Lucy had quit modeling the media had been bashing her. They had said some truth, but mainly lies. Most of which involved Natsu, saying he had somehow threatened her. But shortly after Nashi was born, they began to say that it was her fault. The media had begun to bash their little girl, practically telling the world that the child was a bastard, which wasn’t true. They began to speculate whether this child would be able to grow up, knowing her mother’s legacy, all of the things that had happened to her father, and more.

Neither of the new parents could stand it. They were lucky that their friends always made sure to tell them it would be fine. Zeref and Mavis would come by time to time to help them, make sure they were doing okay, and would even bring August to play with his cousin. The five year old liked carrying her around and pretending they were going on adventures. Most of their friends had children already, only a few didn’t. That day, luckily for the adult Dragneel’s was a playdate day.

Natsu tilted Lucy’s head up and kissed her, loving the way she moaned into his kiss and completely melted against him. His hands held her waist, fingers running across the strip of skin that was exposed by the tank top she was wearing. Lucy pulled back from him, smiling, and Natsu grinned back. “Come on baby, we have to get the princess up. Ice popsicle and Juvia are going to be here soon.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Lucy laid her head back on Natsu’s chest and he sighed, wrapping his arms underneath her thighs to pick her up, carrying her up to their daughter’s room. He grunted playfully as he took the first step and Lucy lightly smacked his arm. “Shut up.”

“Aww, but you’re so fun to mess with Luce.”

“No. Bad.” Natsu chuckled at the woman he was carrying. He nearly stepped on Happy as the cat meowed indignantly at the two when they stepped into the young Dragneel’s room. Natsu could see pink hair over the side of the crib and heard giggling as well. He set Lucy down and the two walked over to see their child sitting against the side, her back facing her parents and shaking her dragon stuffed animal in her hand.

“Rawr.” She said, albeit a little mispronounced, before practically falling over in a fit of giggles. She picked up the other doll she had in her crib with her and put it in front of the dragon. Lucy leaned against her husband smiling as she watched her daughter play with the dragon and princess dolls. Nashi made a smacking sound with her lips as she made the two dolls kiss.

Lucy giggled and the child turned as much as she could to see her parents. She reached out, dropping her toys and promptly falling to the side before she began to fuss. When Lucy picked her up she waved her arms wildly at her father, hitting her mother in the face quite a few times before the pink haired man got the hint and took her from Lucy’s arms.

“Hi darling girl.” Lucy cooed as the pink haired girl latched onto her mother’s finger before the blonde could completely release her. “Someone is clingy today.” Nashi nodded her head as much as she could before the weight became too much. Lucy chuckled before kissing her daughter on the nose. “All right, let’s get you ready for your playdate.”

—

Natsu put an arm around Lucy’s waist as the two walked into the restaurant. He leaned down and kissed her hair as they stood in line, waiting to get to the front.

“Reservation name?” The man asked, looking at his clipboard when they got to the front.

“Dragneel.”

“Ah, right this way.” He drew the two into the back, setting them in a booth, and giving them menus. Lucy hadn’t even caught a glimpse of the name of the restaurant before she was yanked from the car. She looked down at the menu to see she was somewhere called _8Island._ When she looked inside the menu it seemed they had both casual food and fancy food. Natsu had slid around the u-shaped seat to be right next to her, putting a hand on her thigh.

“I thought this way, we could both get what we wanted.” He had picked out her outfit and everything the night before, without her knowing, and it was a great surprise, all except…

“Yeah, that’s great,” she whispered into his ear, “but why couldn’t I wear underwear under the skirt?” Natsu grinned at her devilishly. She frowned before jumping in her seat slightly. “Oh!”

His hand had slid underneath her skirt and rubbed against her folds quickly before retreating just as the waiter arrived.

“What can I get for you to drink?” The man asked, obviously bored with the couple already.

“Just a water.” Lucy and Natsu both replied quickly. Lucy was glad there was a tablecloth covering the table, otherwise, many people would have just gotten a clear view of what had happened moments ago.

Lucy felt Natsu’s hand sneak back under her skirt and spread her legs unconsciously. She was tense from the anticipation and could barely keep in her moan from the light touch he ran along her folds. She was already wet from the tease just moments before, and the menu in front of her was blurring in her vision. 

Natsu paused for a second and she gripped his arm hard, making him smirk, the smug grin not leaving his face throughout the process of getting their drinks or ordering food. Which Lucy continuously stuttered through as he would make sure to prod her special spot just as she was going to say something. She would close her eyes and murmur words to herself before repeating or attempting to continue before the waiter finally just attempted to guess what she wanted.

When the food came, Natsu didn’t stop fingering her, but he didn’t have the facial expression either. He was eating his own food, while practically making her grind on him to get the friction she needed. At one point the man across from them, sitting with another man had bent down to get something he had dropped, and on his way up he was blushing, catching Lucy’s eyes. She flushed, but he had made a point to speak quietly to the man across from him, who had then dropped something himself and done the same thing.

By the time the bill came, Lucy was practically on fire. Her face was so red from the amount of times the men purposely dropped something just to get a look, and even when she told Natsu he had just grinned and said, “ah, let them look. It’s not like they can touch you.” Lucy had buried her face in his arm, not sure whether she liked the attitude or not. When they paid, she all but dragged him to the bathrooms. She walked in, looking to make sure no one else was in there, but before she could even give the okay, Natsu had her shoved against the wall and was fucking her.

“Ah!” She cried out as he had surprised her. “Fuck Natsu.” She closed her eyes, gripping onto him tight and helping him pound himself into her. “Fuck, I love you and I don’t know why that was a turn on, but fuck!”

“I figured you might want to try it sometime. Besides you had said you were always up for trying something if I wanted to, so…” Lucy shook her head as she continued grinding down on him.

“I figured you would tell me first, but—” She couldn’t finish her sentence as suddenly Natsu bucked into her hard, making her cry out as they both came together. When he pulled away, she smiled sleepily at him. “Well, I guess I also haven’t had a good fucking in a while huh?”

“No, neither of us have. I mean, your tit fucks are amazing babe, but I wanted to be inside of you.” Lucy grimaced at his crude wording, watching as he buttoned his pants back up before motioning her to follow him. “And come on, I know how dominating you like trying to be in public situations. _Trying_ is the word there Luce.” The two walked out of the ladies room, a blush on Lucy’s face as she saw the three women standing outside. Natsu just grinned at them, making her blush even more noticeable.

—

Lucy grimaced as she thought about what she had just found out. She looked over at the door anxiously. “Just because we were both horny and had a quickie?” She groaned and looked back at the stick in her hands. After three pregnancy tests, all of which were positive, she figured she might as well believe the result.

“Luce, you okay in there?” Lucy jumped, watching as the door creaked open slightly. “You’re talking to yourself, you only do that when you’re nervous or writing.” Her husband said, as though he owed her an explanation.

“Yeah I’m fine. You can come in, I have something to show you anyways.” Natsu was looking at her warily before his expression changed to surprise.

“Wait, are you telling me that—” He paused as he stepped closer, his hands wrapping around her own. “You’re pregnant again?” He grinned as she looked up at him, her worries leaving with one look at his childish grin. “That’s awesome Luce! Maybe we should do quickies more often! I certainly would love to have a few more children.”

Lucy chuckled at her husbands antics, gripping the sides of his face and pulling him down to kiss her. Just before a sigh of contentment could escape her lips, a cry sounded from down the hall. Lucy pulled away and giggled lightly. “We all know it’s you she wants. I just hope the next one will be a mommy’s child.”

“Hey, if they aren’t we all know that I’ll always be a mommy’s child.” Natsu said, kissing her quickly before darting out of the room before she could hit him.


End file.
